


Secret Love or Not

by basketcase1880



Category: Taggart (TV)
Genre: F/M, Secret Relationship, Song Inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2596421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basketcase1880/pseuds/basketcase1880
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackie and Robbie have been together for a year. Is it time they let everyone know?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Love or Not

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this over on fanfiction.net as part of a series called 30 Days of Songs but I got terrible flames so I took the series down and edited it and posted it as a stand alone.  
> Can you guess what the song is?

It had been one year exactly. One year since their first kiss. One year since they first slept together. One year since they admitted they loved each other. One year they had kept their relationship a secret. And now tonight was the night.

Robbie had it planned down to most minute detail and he was adamant that nothing was going to ruin it for him.

* * *

Jackie had enjoyed the dinner, she thought it was perfect the way Robbie had it all planned out. She knew there was something else, but Robbie wasn't letting on.

Then, all of a sudden, Robbie got down on one knee and pulled out a velvet box that obviously housed a ring.

"Jacqueline Reid," Robbie began, rather nervously. "I have loved you for so long. You are my sun and my life; I can't imagine not being able to see you every day. Will you marry me?" Robbie opened the box to reveal the most beautiful ring Jackie had ever seen; it was a simple white gold band with a rose cut diamond in the middle. On each side was a blue topaz, to symbolise that they had gotten together in November.

Jackie was speechless from the minute Robbie got down on one knee until she saw the ring. "Of course I'll marry you, Robbie," she gushed as she presented her left hand to Robbie to put the ring on it. "The ring is gorgeous. I love you."

"Almost as gorgeous as it's owner," Robbie replied as he got up from his knee. "I love you, too, babe."

"You know," Jackie began impishly. "This ring is too beautiful to hide; I'm going to have to wear it every day, which means I'm going to have to tell everyone about us."

Robbie just smiled in response to his future wife; he knew it was about time that everyone knew that they were a couple. Even more so now that they were engaged and Jackie was in love with the ring. He would do anything he could for Jackie, even talk to plants or tell everyone that his heart was an open door for Jackie and that their secret love wasn't a secret any more.

**Author's Note:**

> Secret Love by Doris Day


End file.
